In the field of shoe sole cleaning, the ideal mode is that people stand on an apparatus for about ten seconds to clean the shoe sole including high sole compatibility for the use purpose of safety, convenience, speediness, efficiency, stability, and economic. Searched many methods and modes about the shoe sole cleaning field in the public patents and documents, there is no finding on it. Some patents disclosed self-control sealing technologies like patents as CN203059630U, CN101133933A, CN2925390Y, TWM324491U, CN2274934Y, CN202505308U, CN102488487A, CN102334970A, CN101972132B, and CN2048403U. It is talked about that a platform with many holes is set and a chamber is set as well under the platform. Seal parts like ball, cylinder, and other forms extend out of the holes and press against the holes for seal by elastic parts like springs. Negative press or vacuum is made in the chamber. When shoe soles treaded the seal parts some gaps issue around the seal parts and dusts are take away through the gaps by air flow. When the shoe soles go away from the platform the elastic parts like springs seal the chamber automatically. Because the air flows through the treaded seal parts and not through the other seal parts, the above method is better for flow and energy saving, and also provides possibility for people to clean their shoe sole rapidly by treading on the platform including high soles. It contributes to the convenience and stability as well. However concerned the complex of shoe sole material, shoe sole treading environment, and the dust compositions, especially the adsorption force of the moisture dust is much big to shoe sole, their cleaning efficiency is not good in using. Brushes or column brushes are set in patent CN101133933A and TWM324491U; wiper is set in CN2274934Y and brush mat is set in CN2048403U; they all are for enhance of the cleaning efficiency, but they all are consumable and quick-wear parts and need maintenance, replacement in periodic. This ways would impact to the stability.